


драбблики по Тройке

by Господин Леговишько (viintaas)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Canon Rewrite, Drabble Collection, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE
Summary: Автор поставил третьей части Borderlands 0 из 10 и хочет что-нибудь пофиксить. Части будут добавляться когда как получится.
Kudos: 1





	1. Общий сбор

По-своему гостеприимное население Пандоры давно сложило в образе шестигалактического сообщества предположение, вокруг которого разгорались жаркие споры уже не один десяток лет: когда вы ступите на пустынную поверхность планеты, что произойдёт раньше: на вас нападёт вся окрестная фауна или перед этим ваше тело изрешетят из каждой существующей пушки?

И вы, и крупицы вменяемого населения Пандоры даже не имеете представления, сколько людей решило стать данными интереснейшего статистического исследования современности!

Но вы-то по неведению, а пандорцы, ведя ежечасную борьбу со скукой, пока не заняты выживанием, об этом просто не задумываются. Они, так-то, много чему не придают значения: чистоте, образованию, безопасности и даже не осознают, что отношение к пицце с ананасами — животрепещущая философская дискуссия.

Однако выбору из двух вариантов незримая рука вселенной предпочла мнимую смену условий: спустя несколько лет после смерти Красавчика Джека на Пандоре воцарился культ Калипсо. Голосование видоизменилось: вы прилетаете, а если не поддаётесь вербовке, вас сожрёт фауна или застрелят?

И пока шестигалактическое сообщество кусало локти, запутываясь в статистических сетях, вменяемые пандорцы впали в борьбу за остатки вменяемости. Чуть ли не последним оплотом разума остались Алые Налётчики; те немногие из них, кто пережил чистки, вербовки. Настоящим чудом стали четверо новых искателей — и что их привело на Пандору, знать не следует: вряд ли они понимают, во что ввязались. Такова судьба искателя: думает, что ищет хранилище, а обретает пожизненный запас алкоголя, телефончик Мокси и пропуск на другую, странную сторону жизни.

Для пандорцев настали по-настоящему тёмные времена; не в последнюю очередь потому, что Пандора медленно поворачивалась к солнцам другим боком. Их не сожрала фауна и не расстреляли культисты, но сил противостоять Калипсо у них не оставалось, а Наблюдатель ведь предупреждал, что всем искателям следует держаться вместе! Ибо грядёт! Кто кого не послушал за давностью лет вспомнить не могли…

…а, значит, настало время для экстренного звоночка!

Самый надёжный передатчик сигнала — древнейший факс с бородкой из зажёванной бумаги (Клэптрепу после сбоя в работе гравитационного генератора столь важное поручение решили не доверять) — отправил всем сообщение: «У Лилит _нет сил_ вас всех созывать лично, идиоты, возвращайтесь, Христа ради, всё очень плохо, хотя бы в записи всё послушайте».

Сообщению понадобилась пара часов и три секунды, чтобы на борту Убежища Третьего появилась даже Аурелия Хаммерлок. Взгляды присутствующих устремились на неё.

— Что вы застыли, как истуканы? Oh, mon dieu, вы, кучка недоразвитых обезьян, никогда не видели статной женщины?! — возмутилась она и перевела взгляд на коротышку-шерифа Линчвуда. — Неумытые н…

Заткнувший собой пробоину на стекле Клэптреп замахал ручкой.

— И я рад повидаться, Аурелия! Отлично выглядишь! Боже, я так рад, что мои друзья никогда не стареют! Но белый цвет волос тебе не идёт.

Аурелия презрительны хмыкнула и сделала шаг в сторону от Сальвадора. В её случае шаг равнялся почти двум метрам.

— Отлично, — вымученно вздохнула Лилит, оглядывая столпившихся коллег по искательскому делу. Она ожидала увидеть больше, но как подумала об этом, приметила работающие ЭХО-коммы. Очень хорошо, подметила Лилит. Дело за малым.

Взгляды с Аурелии переместились на отсутствие её, Лилит, татуировок.

— Я не могу вспомнить, когда видела всех вас в сборе, ребята, по-моему, Гелиос ещё висел в небе. Рада, что вы смогли нас найти. А теперь я объясню ситуацию. Передайте информацию дальше и всем, кому возможно. О некоторых из вас… — Она кивнула в сторону Аурелии, — поговорим позже. — Лилит старалась говорить серьёзно, но воодушевлённые и даже счастливые нотки всё равно прокрадывались в её осипший голос.


	2. Ледяная женщина

Появление Аурелии на борту никого глубоко не поразило, — искатели по настоянию Наблюдателя какое-то время притирались друг с другом, иногда слишком буквально, — но насторожило. Такие женщины, как она, никогда не играют на одной стороне поля — они раскладывают шезлонг и наблюдают за игрой, изредка вмешиваясь, чтобы «своя» сторона победила с точностью до условий в ещё не прописанном договоре.

Лилит хотела знать, как Аурелия сыграет в этот раз, и распорядилась как-нибудь спровадить её к Мокси.

Поэтому, усилиями мимо проходившего Сальвадора и дуновений газа из щелей в трубах, Аурелию аккуратно направили в бар, и эхо её смеха разнеслось всему кораблю.

— Хороший знак, — произнёс Экстон, заглянув в гаражный отсек.

— Оч хороший, — согласилась Элли. — А вы придумали, как с ма расплатитесь за такие приколы?

И пока Экстон собирался с мыслями, в баре разгорался молчаливый спор. Мокси во многом была похожа Аурелию, — богата, имела долю в крупной компании, влиятельна и, может быть, даже могущественна, — но, по мнению Аурелии, ей не повезло иметь ужасный вкус в одежде и мужчинах, детей, а так же до смешного наивный моральный кодекс. На Пандоре! Однако усилиями этой несуразной пародии на женщину Аурелия чуть не распрощалась с жизнью, когда рядом с Гелиосом разверзлась сингулярность, и Аурелия помнила об этом очень хорошо.

— Столько лет тебя не видела и не уверена, что не жалею об этом, — отчеканила Мокси.

— Oui, oui, дорогуша, наши мысли совершенно одинаковы!

— И что же тебя сюда привело?

Тон Мокси был сравним с залпом из крио-оружия. И будь её собеседницей не Аурелия, она или он был бы, как минимум, обескуражен.

— Вы, что же, никак держите меня за дуру?! — вдруг удивилась Аурелия. — Les enfants Калипсо посчитали, я без них не справлюсь! Ха!

Мокси ошиблась один раз:

— Не справишься с чем?

— Не ваших недоразвитых умишек дело, дорогуша!

Мокси повторила ошибку:

— Нас это касается?

— И вы ещё искренне оскорбляетесь! Напряги свою мозговую кашицу, милочка.

Мокси обладала недюжинным талантом читать людей, но такие, как Джек или Аурелия, всегда оставляли у ней беспокойство. И возраст Мокси совершенно не щадил: она теряла бдительность. Несказанные слова Аурелии звучали как: «Я вас поддержу, но» — и продолжение фразы Мокси точно угадать уже не могла. Она оставила два варианта: а) «не путайтесь у меня под каблуками»; б) «в друзей мы не играем».

— Всё! Прекрати! — затребовала Аурелия. — У тебя сейчас глаза лопнут! Значит так, размалёванный неандерталец: я помогу вам, а вы поможете мне. А затем мы говорим друг дружке au revoir, и никогда я больше не увижу ваших кислых, немытых лиц!


	3. Другие планеты

Лилит прилетела на Пандору с Диониса и знала, что такое гиперскачок: краски смазываются в фиолетово-сине-белый калейдоскоп, чтобы через пару секунд мир обрёл поразительную чёткость и чуть-чуть изменился. На целые планеты, солнца, луны. Иногда астероид, но Лилит повезло не превратиться в долю процента, встававшей на правильную координату выхода, которую вдруг занял мирно проплывавший астероид. 

Практически все искатели путешествовали таким способом, и Лилит почему-то захлестнула уверенность, что свой первый полёт отпечатался у всех как нечто незабываемое и трепетное. Даже у Мокси. Даже у…

— Элли?

— А, Лиль? 

— Ты когда-нибудь была где-то за пределами Пандоры?

Они стояли на мостике и за стёклами иллюминаторов, сверкая тёмной стороной, вращалась Прометея. Маливанский флот недвижно завис на её орбите причудливыми серьгами. Не успели покинуть одну мясорубку как тут же попали в ещё одну… Только более технологичную.

— Не-а, — ответила Элли. 

— И теперь мы здесь… 

Придыхание Лилит обзывалось Экспозицией Восторга и грозило превратиться в долгие рассуждения о том, как Там, а как Здесь, и где же находится Дом, у Сердца или Нет. Элли всем своим видом показывала, что разницы между Прометей и Пандорой не замечает: её бледное уставшее лицо и отсутствующий взгляд кричали о желании свалиться на подушку.

— Знаешь, чо я тебе хочу сказать, Лиль? — Элли дотянулась Лилит до лопатки и похлопала. Ей показалось, её лёгкие должны были выпрыгнуть на приборную панель космического навигатора. — На этой планете живность какая?

— Я не знаю?

— Так вот, нас прихлопнет живность или какой-то додик с пушкой в руках, как думаешь?


	4. Распределение обязанностей

На мостике собрались все, кто мог ощутимо повлиять на естественный для Калипсо, но деструктивный для искателей ход вещей. Лилит просила о любой помощи: припасы, солдаты, оружие. Люди.

— Я могу что-нибудь придумать, — заверил голографический Риз Стронгфорк. На его усы старались не смотреть. — Но вы должны помочь мне избавиться от этих чёртовых Маливан! Они уничтожают мои заводы!

— Как два пальца обоссать, пиджачок, — хмыкнул Сальвадор. — Будет сделано. Но имей в виду, если ты…

— Детали мы обсудим позже, — перебила Лилит. — Если в обмен на выкуривание Маливан ты готов предоставить нам какие-то ресурсы, долю от всего, что мы найдём, ты оставляешь себе. Договорились?

— Дорогуша! Милочка! — встряла Аурелия. — Dieu merci, ты же совершенно не умеешь составлять условия договора!

— Аурелия займётся бумажным вопросом…

— Что?!

— И пока мы готовимся к высадке, ты, — Лилит строго обратилась к Ризу, — попытаешься по своим каналам выйти на наших старых знакомых.

Риз в замешательстве почесал затылок.

— Эм, а на кого?..

— Вы все в своих корпорациях грызётесь, и я не могу поверить, что говорю это, но мы можем натравить на Калипсо Гиперион, — слова Лилит звучали как признание в страшном грехе. Сальвадор осуждающе покачал головой. — Наш старый знакомый мистер Блейк, вроде бы, всё ещё работает в Гиперионе и может нам подсобить. Он очень рвался пару лет назад, ты бы только видел.

В глазах Риза застыл ужас.

— Помощь бывшего двойника Джека тоже бы нам пригодилась.

— Его последняя кинокартина так ужасна, так ужасна!.. — прошептала Аурелия.

— И почему я, эм, я должен их вызванивать?! Вы в своём уме?!! Нам всем настанет капут!

Лилит пожалела, что не слушала трёп Вона: он без устали повторял, как Риз не любит Гиперион и как плохо тот с ним когда-то обошёлся, а почему — осталось неразрешимой загадкой. Лилит предположила, что дело было в усах — гиперионцы отличались нетерпимостью к внешности синего воротничка и всячески её прятали, маскировали, сбривали, в конце концов; Джек, Блейк — исключения, заключила Лилит.

— После того, как Калипсо исчезнут, тебе не придётся волноваться о Гиперионе или чего ты там так испугался, мистер Усы, — закончила Лилит.


End file.
